Drabble Me This
by Luny Lady
Summary: Aren't oneliners usually the most memorable parts of movies and shows?  Here are a few drabbles 100 word stories where the only purpose is the oneliner it leads up to.  Enjoy.  may include slash
1. Chapter 1

_Hullo! The great Luny Lady is bored. So what shall she do? Write drabbles of course!_

_Throughout these, if you see "Name/Name" it means it's a pairing. See the little slash? Yup. If you see "Name and Name" it just means it's got the two of them in it. Alright? Good! Enjoy :)_

_-------------------------_

_**Ron/Draco slash. A petty argument.**_

"Rock is much better than your pop shite," Ron said with a tone of finality. He rolled over, facing away from the blonde man.

"You just say that because you like to head bang and lose brain cells," Draco said irritably. He rolled closer to Ron, resting his chin on the other man's arm.

Ron turned his head towards Draco and gave him a mischievous grin. "Only because I want to be at the same intelligence level as you."

"Don't make me hurt you," Draco said seductively. Ron grinned and leaned in slightly. "Like I'm scared of you," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Implied Harry/Hermione. Ginny gives Harry advice before a date.**_

"Hermione's wearing black underwear," Ginny said, plopping down on the couch next to Harry.

He looked at her with an expression of confusion and said, "What's that got to do with anything?"

Ginny closed her eyes and shook her head as if she were greatly disappointed. "Harry, Harry, Harry..." she said, moving closer and laying a hand on his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow and looked back up at her. She smiled sweetly and said, "Girls only wear black underwear when they want to show it off." With that she stood and skipped off to the girl's dorm whistling innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fred and George, not twincest. Discovery of a muggle device.**_

"What's that?" Fred asked, walking into the backroom of their shop. George, staring at the noisy object in his hands, completely ignored him.

"Oi! George! What's that?" Fred asked again, much louder and in his brother's ear. Still getting no answer, he tapped on his twin's shoulder. George jumped and then cursed loudly.

"You killed me!" George said angrily. Fred stared at him with wide eyes. "It's a Gameboy," George said finally, looking down wistfully at the game.

Fred hopped over the back of the couch and sat down staring at it. A few moments of silence and...

"Sounds kinky."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Draco and Pansy. Draco describes his worst nightmare.**_

"You're so shallow," Pansy said. Draco let out an indignant snort and stuck up his nose.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he said, sniffing slightly. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Your expectations are just too high. Your ideal person is tall, skinny, and big breasted," she said.

"No it's not," he said, acting highly offended.

"Fine: tall, skinny, big breasted, and blonde," she corrected.

"I happen to like tall, skinny, red hair, and freckles," he said. He gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth. "What?" Pansy asked curiously.

Truly horrified, he answered, "I've just described a Weasley."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ron/Hermione. What kind of book is Hermione reading?**_

"Stop reading," Ron demanded. Hermione looked , her eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Hermione, I love you, but honestly you read too much," he said. She smiled at him and opened her mouth, but Ron cut her off.

"I understand that you like books and studying and all that, but you're ignoring me."

"Hermione, you've got to choose. The book or me," he pleaded. He stared at her hard, as though dreading the answer.

"Ron," she said, "this one's for you." Ron looked at her questioningly and was about to ask when she held it up. His mouth fell open.

"Kama... sutra...?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**James, Sirius, and Severus. Sirius steals a Pirates of the Caribbean quote.**_

"Hey Snivellus, how are ya?" James said, blocking his path. Snape turned to walk the other way but Sirius blocked him. Sirius wagged his finger and tutted.

"I don't think so, Snivelly. James asked you a question, didn't you James?" "Yes, I believe I did," James said.

Realizing it was futile, Snape answered. "I've been better," he said. "Been better," Sirius repeated. Now James tutted.

"Sirius had me come out of our way just to talk to you. He deserves more than a 'I've been better." Sirius nodded. Snape glared. "You tried to kill me."

Sirius smirked. "Only a little."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Draco and Ron. Someone has a secret.**_

Draco Malfoy loved his life.

He was handsome, rich, smart, good at Quidditch, and had power amongst the students as prefect.

"Life is good," he almost sang to himself. Then he heard it.

A knocking sound. Or perhaps more of a banging... and a voice... a muffled voice... that sounded frantic...

He walked towards the sound and heard someone's muffled voice yelling from inside of a broom closet. Curiously, Draco opened the door and out fell Ronald Weasley.

Draco smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Finally coming out of the closet, Weasley?"

Ron, looking thoroughly surprised, exclaimed, "Who told you!?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Draco/Ginny. She's the only one he notices.**_

Blurs.

That was all that he could see at the moment. The blurs of green and the blurs of red. They all mixed together so that, if they didn't gleam in the sun like his personal target did, he didn't notice.

But something caught his eye.

One of the blurs was more in focus than the rest, at least to him. Long red hair flowed behind the figure, whose heart-shaped freckled face was etched with determination. She seemed to put all of herself into throwing the ball.

He only looked away when he saw a gleam of gold in the corner of his eye and one of the blurred reds chased after it.

"Stupid Weasley," Draco muttered, and turned to chase after the snitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**300 word drabble?**

**Sirius/Remus.**

Remus Lupin loved peace and quiet. There was nothing better than an afternoon in front of the crackling fire in the Gryffindor common room, a good book, and silence.

Sirius Black, however, found all of this incredibly dull.

And he wasn't shy about admitting it.

"MOONY! Why's it so _dead_ in here?!" he shouted upon entering the common room to find his friend sitting alone. Remus looked up and glared, silencing the dark-haired young man almost instantly.

Sirius pouted, but obediently perched himself on the chair across from Remus. He began to rock back and forth, the pent up energy almost too much for him.

With a slight growl of frustration, Remus began to hum to block out Sirius's movement. "Honestly," he thought, "can he ever sit still?"

It was a few minutes later when Remus paused his humming. Sirius _had_ been sitting still.

He looked up, half expecting the other boy to be dead.

"What were you humming?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

Remus scratched his chin and said, "The Beatles. 'Hey Jude' I think it's called."

"You like the Beatles?"

The werewolf stared at him oddly. "Yes. How on earth do you know who they are?"

Remus had barely finished his sentence when Sirius pounced on him, knocking him over with a kiss.

After a tense moment, Remus broke the contact and said, "Sirius. What was that?"

Sirius tilted his head slightly and looked thoughtful.

"I dunno," he said finally. "I just really like music."

Remus shook his head at the logic of his best friend. "I would've thought of you as more of a... hard rocker. Like Deep Purple."

The other boy stared blankly. "You know my favorite color is red."

Remus blinked and then laughed. "Shut up and kiss me again, you prat."


End file.
